


Woken Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione wakes Ron up





	Woken Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione leaned against the bedroom door drinking in the man that lay in her bed. Ron had kicked his one leg out from under the thin sheet that was pulled just to his waist; the moonlight danced over his red hair—causing it to shimmer. Hermione felt a tug of desire as her eyes trailed his face; his lips were full and she had the overwhelming urge to nibble on his bottom lip. Her eyes slid down his body, following the light trail of hair that slid under the sheet, his chest was broad, and she was fascinated with the way his chest rose and fell with each light snore he made. Images from last weekend flooded her senses when her eyes rose to his lips again. Her eyes slid closed as she remembered the way he’d gently tied her hands to the bed post, the things he did with his hands, and the look in his eyes and he sent her over the edge. Her eyes flew open and a wicked thought crossed her mind. It was her turn to drive him mad, to make her name fall from his lips over and over, and she quickly began disrobing.

She made her way over to the dresser and pulled out two silky ties, smiling she walked quietly over to their bed. She forced herself not to touch him anywhere except his arm as she slid it above his head; she swiftly tied it to the bedpost, holding her breath when he sighed her name in his sleep. She quickly did the same with the other arm. She smiled in satisfaction and gave into the urge to kiss him; she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him, before claiming his mouth with hers.

 

Ron was having the most incredible dream; he and Hermione were in the bedroom. He could feel her naked body against his, straddling him, and her lips traced fire down his neck. He felt her hair tickles his chest as she kissed her way across his shoulders, her tongue tracing the freckles there, and he moaned out loud when she tugged his nipple into her mouth sucking on it then teasing it with the tip of her tongue. His body trembled with anticipation as she continued to work her way down his body, her tongue danced across his skin, and he felt the sheet covering him being slid away from his body. He moaned when she pushed his legs apart to kneel between them, and his hips thrust upwards as she slid her tongue along the underside of his erection. He dimly thought this was the most erotic dream he had ever had, and that he never wanted to awake. He moaned again as she took his tip into her mouth and sucked lightly, teasing his head before slowly lowering her mouth down his length. Ron’s eyes flew open when she hummed against his shaft, her tongue flickering along his length until she reached the very tip.

Ron head fell back and saw the ties around his wrist, he groaned loudly, “Hermione… what are you doing?”

She released him from her mouth and slid his hands along his length, she gazed at him through hooded eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?”  
“Please… no… don’t stop…” He growled out an thrust his hips in time with her hand.

Hermione wordlessly lowered her mouth to him, teasing his length, she slid her mouth down, and Ron shuddered as she sucked his length inch by inch. He thrust his hips up and she slowly slid her mouth back to his tip and circled the head with her tongue. He moaned her name over and over as she continued the strong sucking motion along his shaft.

“I need to be inside you Hermione,” he growled when she released him from her mouth and moved to straddle him. He could feel how wet she was as she hovered above his erection. His head tossed back and forth, his arms strained tight at his bonds.

“Do you want me Ron?” she said, her voice was a soft purr above him. She leaned forward and trailed her fingers from his wrists to his shoulder; each caress sent fierce need spiraling through him.

“Answer me Ron, tell me what you want.”

He moaned incoherently when she claimed his lips in a brief kiss before sliding her tongue along his jaw to his ear. He couldn’t take anymore, fierce desire flowed through him, and he turned his head to try and capture her lips.

She dodged his lips and breathed into his ear, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Her words blind sided him, aroused him beyond all measure of reason.

“God yes!”

She slid slowly down his erection, enveloping him in her heat. Her movements were frantic, her eyes wild, and she looked magnificent astride him. He grunted her name, longing to touch her, and his eyes widened when she slid her hands to cup her breast. Her head fell back and he felt her moan in his very soul. She lifted her self up and down, quickening then slowing her pace.  
Ron growled when her hand slid to just above where they were joined, he watched fascinated by the play of emotions that crossed her features as she touched herself.

His eyes flew to hers and he heard her whisper, “I want to hear you call my name Ron.”

His body tightened at he could feel her clench around him, her whole body shook as she called out his name, her orgasm triggering his own. Her name fell from his lips over and over until his voice was hoarse and he spilled into her, hips thrusting wildly against hers.  
She fell forward against him and reached up to release the ties around his wrists. His arms came around her and he cradle her to him, whispering soft words of love into her hair.

She lifted her head to look at him whispering, “Sorry to have woke you.” Her face was flushed, and quite frankly Ron was once again overwhelmed by his love for this woman.

“I love you,” he whispered and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, “I reckon anytime you want to wake me up is alright with me.”

Hermione chuckled and snuggled against him, “Glad to be of service.” She said sleepily and heard him laugh as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
